Trollsb
Trollsb can be found on all oceans, but usually plays on the Cerulean Ocean. Prior to the ocean merge on January 31st, 2012, she played mainly on the Midnight Ocean. Life of Trollsb Born many moons ago upon the Midnight Ocean; Trollsb joined a crew and shortly later had an eight month break from the game. Touched by the FSM was founded by Trollsb when she logged on after the break to discover that her old crew had essentially disappeared and she could not find a friendly enough crew to join. She worked hard to build up Touched by the FSM having over 80 members at one point, and the crew deciding to create their own flag Armada Aldente of which Trollsb was queen. The crew was handed over to senior officers as she was unable to play after being assaulted in real life and needing time to recover. She returned to find the crew mostly inactive and numbers greatly dwindling. Finding rebuilding too much stress, Trollsb moved ownership over to an alt and joined long time hearty Queenofb's crew Royalty. Trollsb runs an apothecary stall on . Originally her stall was on but when the Brigand King took over, taxes were too high. She still continues her "Whisk your Whisk" pre-made whisking potion delivery service. Engaged in-game to Thebilgeking for a very long time, but never quite a big event, Thebilgeking stopped playing Puzzle Pirates and Trollsb has been a widow since. Trollsb's display trinket is most often a Personal Ad style message on a red card. For a while Trollsb could be usually found sporting a surgeons outfit and followed by Unjugged Rabbit. One of Trollsb's real-life partners Xardy had been playing actively she had maintained an in-game relationship with him, and they wear matching mint surgeon outfits. Trollsb then changed crews, swapped her won familiar for a Shipyard Stacked Decks then personal life again got in the way and she took a break leaving her shipyard and stalls for others who promised to look after them, and take the profits and tell Trollsb offline if they no longer wanted to. A few months later she returned to find the shipyard dusted and other stalls abandoned and vanished. She left the game again, and did not return for many years. She most recently returned in March 2013, real life relationship with Xardy dissolved, oceans merged and the ocean quieter than before. She purchased a tan familiar monkey, "Mr Cuddles" and only committed to a one week subscription and discovered her skills were rather rusty. Contributions and Achievements * 6th place Mystery Crafting Bakeoff * Successfully petitioned and pushed to have the in-game chat filter changed as the filtered word for a particular group was felt by some in that group to be more offensive. * First prize in Ladyweed's Halloween Costume Party won a sloop for going dressed as Braaains Surgeon. *First Prize Round 2 Poetryck or Treat! 2008 for this entry Received orange/black longship renamed Lyrical Barde and a Glaucus Egg. * Received a Tan-Persimmon Parrot Familiar as part of the The Crimson and Jade Promotion on her alt Trollsbalt but immediately moved it to her main pirate. The bird was then exchanged to Califreak for a shipyard on Nu, Stacked Decks. *Won Name my rabbit, win a conch shell, with her entry Kalulu *Won Boomytime Art: Create-a-trophy with her trophy designs for Boomytime. *Won BYOB Portrait Background October 2009 with her 2 pirate Cursed Isles Background. *3rd Place Tricks or Treats(A Trinket design Contest) for Buckets of Candy design. *Won VATC presents Uzi, an orange art event! with this entry. *Runner-up Create Seasonal Winter Trinkets for the game! with Candy Anchor and Pirate Penguin entry received a renamed sloop, Candy Penguin. *Won 2010 Create Summer Trinkets with this Pirate Sundae Design which was included in game.